The present invention relates to a drone-type lifesaving equipment dropping device, and more particularly, to a drone-type lifesaving equipment dropping device of a new configuration which can quickly approach a drowning sufferer by use of an unmanned aerial vehicle which can be operated by remote control, thereby dropping a lifebuoy or other lifesaving equipment for the sufferer.
In the case where a person falls into water, for example, due to sinking of a ship in a sea or river, or tidal waves or offshore currents near a shore, quick rescue operations are necessary to rescue the person from drowning. If the rescue operations are delayed, it is not possible to save a life. Actually, if a person falls into water, a prime time to save the life is just a few minutes. Accordingly, after a rescue worker sees a drowning person, a process of driving a boat to approach the person and dispensing a lifesaving equipment usually exceeds the prime time, resulting in a failure of rescuing one from drowning.